


The Kids From Yesterday

by nuwandaunderstreet



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: ADHD!Party Poison, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Autistic!Fun Ghoul, Canon-Typical Violence, Found Family, I repeat, Kobra and Jet use he/him, Minor Character Death, Origin Story, Siblings Kobra Kid and Party Poison (Danger Days), THE KILLJOYS ARE NOT MCR, The Fabulous Killjoys (Danger Days) Are Not MCR, They/Them Pronouns for Party Poison (Danger Days), They/Them and He/Him Pronouns for Fun Ghoul, am i forgetting something?? probably but i'll add it later, jet is desert born, nothing graphic, party has tics but its small and explained in the story, probably, thats kinda what the whole storys abt lol, the other three arent, they all have trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuwandaunderstreet/pseuds/nuwandaunderstreet
Summary: The Fabulous Four wasn't always this Fabulous. Behind those masks is a lot of trauma from the mega corporation that is Better fucking Living Industries.aka how the killjoys rescued ghoul, party, and kobra (with the help of jet)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	The Kids From Yesterday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Fun Ghoul, the sole survivor of a failed rescue out of Bat City, got adopted into the Killjoys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things look a lot nicer in my head, but like. the way i describe the discovery of fun ghoul probably sounds rlly stupid lol BUT THEY'RE IN THE DESERT OK SO SHUT UP  
> and there's a lot of killjoy ocs, but they're not super important, it's just. there needed to be more than like 6 joys if i wanted this to sound right  
> also! both mine and my sister's killjoy names r in this bc it's my fanfic and i do what i want lol

“ _ What’s the word, ‘joys? Well lemme tell ya- word is a groupa runaways was in contact with one of our insiders, Goldie Spikes, who was tryin’ to get ‘em onto the other side. They got real close, but word got ‘round and… _ ”

Every Killjoy in the room hung tight onto Dr. D’s words. Goldie wasn’t their crew, but she’s one of those people you didn’t forget. Outspoken, ready for action- always trying to get people out of Bat City. She and her sibling, Silver Lining, were pretty good at it, too. They looked so similar; with simple wig swaps, they managed to dupe plenty of people in the city in order to get people out. But Lines ended up getting shot in the leg a while back, and they weren’t gonna be able to help anyone until it healed properly, unless they wanted to fuck their leg up more. But Goldie couldn’t wait, and neither could the runaways. 

D’s pause felt like an eternity. 

“ _ Well, I hate to say it, but Spikes goin’ alone wasn’t so lucky. Exterminator and a couple of Dracs caught half the crew and ghosted ‘em all. _ ”

A moment of silence spread across the house. With his tone, no one should’ve expected anything better than that. 

“ _ But all hope is not lost, motorbabes. Rumor is that some of the group escaped; ran too far for Dracs to catch up with and not worth enough to an exterminator to kill. We may have some strays stuck in the desert, but they can’t last too long. For Goldie, for Lines, and anyone else out there who may be listenin’, here’s a personal favorite of Spikes’ in her honor. _ ”

With that, Dr. D. signed off and turned up a song by Titan Nells and Steel Boys. 

After another moment of pure silence, Angel Mace sighed. The ‘joys turned to their leader. “Well, you guys know what that means,” they said, going to grab their messenger bag. “Rescue mission. I’ll touch base with Racks and the other crew leaders and see how many are goin’ out. Two or three in each crew should be enough. Toxic, you’re with me. Get your radio, talk to Rich Rags, go down the line. The Tape Decks can get the rest up there, I’ll talk to Racks and get the Dragons to get the other crews up the other way.” Mace always liked to have anything they might need with them, and with the potential for Draculoids still wandering, they didn’t want to take a chance.

“Don’t forget your ray guns, especially if you plan to leave the house for too long; no one knows who or what the fuck could be out there, and we’re not losin’ anyone so quickly after Spikes. Got it?” The other joys nodded, watching each other agree on it. 

“We’ll be quick, make sure everyone’s on the same page ‘bout who goes before we get back.” Toxic Waste added before putting their mask on and heading out with Mace. 

“So who’s leaving?” Deck asked. 

“Can I go?” Jet Star piped up, raising his hand. 

“Nice try, kid. This is dangerous shit, not a market run.” Deck quickly replied. 

“Hey, hey.” Sev began to speak up in his defense. “Give Jet some cred. He’s smart, knows how to heal-“

“Yeah, and he can’t use a ray gun. He’s eleven, for Witch’s sake. What if somethin’ happens, huh? Angel’s not gonna forgive you.”

“Look; Jet’s got a knife, and he’s good with it. Chances are, there’s no exterminators out there. They’re not worried about some nobodies leaving when they got plenty of other people to fuck up in Bat City. Even if there are, bring two of our best shots out there, it’ll be fine.” Seven Bells stood behind Jet with a hand on his shoulder to show their support. “Yeah, he’s eleven. He’s gotta get out there sometime, because he’s not always gonna be the youngest in the building.”

Deck Wreck exhaled. “Fine. But I swear to fucking Witch, if anything happens to him, I’m telling Angel Mace it was your fault.”

“I’ll go with Jet,” Moon Day stood, readying their gun. “I’m the best shot here, and I got faith in the kid.”

“Still need one more,” 

Sev pointed at Blue Bear. “Bear, you’re going. You and Day work good together, and I trust you two with Jet.”

He nodded and went to grab his gun.

-

While Angel and Toxic were gone, the three managed to prepare a bag they could split three ways. Well, more like 2 ways, and then some extra stuff went to Jet. Jet had two knives with him, because Bells said he could never have too many. He brought a roll of bandages too; nicks and cuts were common amongst ‘joys, but brought a whole roll, because he imagined if someone was out there, they wouldn’t be in the best condition. He wanted to bring a can and a can opener, but Deck called that overkill, so he managed to sneak a bag of uncooked ramen into his vest pocket. He even got to have his own radio for the first time!

The door opened, and Mace pulled their lavender mask off. Once Waste was inside, they did the same. “Alright, who’s goin’? I got the rest of the crews waiting.”

“It’s Blue Bear, Moon Day, and the kid, Jet.”

“Alright, cool. Ferocity X and the Cruise Haters brought a coupla their younger ‘joys too. Let’s go.”

There were 30 people in the group, give or take a few. It may have seemed like a lot for maybe a handful of people, but the desert’s a massive place, and even with 30, they wouldn’t be able to search everything. 

“Chances are, no one ran past the ‘joy camps; Spikes was good at communicating where to go and since no one got any new members tonight, I doubt anyone managed to get that far.” Mace shouted to get everyone’s attention, ensuring everyone could hear what they had to say. 

Racks spoke up. “We’re only checking the White Space; don’t go into the zones, cuz no one would be there alive.” Dracs were undoubtedly alert in the zones, but beyond that, they wouldn’t bother to post a guard. The White Space was the gap between ‘joy base and the outermost zone, zone 7. “Everyone take transportation, just to be safe; everyone should have extra space in their cars or vans for whoever they find. If your crew ain’t got that, group with another crew; and make sure y’all have extra space.” 

Jet’s crew had a van, so a couple of the other crews joined them inside. He felt so proud of himself; a real mission. 

“Everyone in?” Patron Ain’t asked, turning behind their seat to look at everyone in the van. Jet, trying not to come off as overly excited, gave a small nod with the rest of the Killjoys. 

“Let’s fuckin roll,” Bear said before starting to drive. 

The ‘joys closest to the windows looked out, keeping their eyes peeled for anyone wandering the desert. Jet was so busy relooking all the things he brought in his pockets, he didn’t think of it. He decided to follow suit and look out the back window, which was closest to him. 

Sand. Sand. Sand. Cactus. Sand. This was kind of lame. Sand. Sand. Sand. Broken cactus. S- Broken cactus? Cacti don’t just break by themself.

Someone was out there.

“Wait!”

“What’s up, Jet?” Moon asked.

“That cactus! It was broken!”

“Probably a bird or somethin’,” Bear shrugged, but began to turn around.

“No, the kid’s right. It was totally broken down.” A Killjoy from Ferocity X agreed. Everyone got closer to the windows to look for it. They got close.

“Looks fresh, too.” 

“Pull over, Bear.” 

Once he stopped, about half of the van got out. The other half decided to keep watch to let them know if they saw anything.

Jet stuck by Moon’s side, inspecting the cactus with her. “It’s definitely fresh, but someone had to knock it down- they didn’t cut it or nothin’,” they said.

“You think they were eatin’ it?” Jet looked up at them.

“Definitely. Look at all the little pieces; it’s like they were eatin’ a watermelon.”

“Cacti’s got water too, right? Maybe they were tryna get water?”

“Probably, kid. But someone’s gotta be around here.” Moon looked up from the plant. “Alright, everyone; someone was definitely here. Chances are, they didn’t go much further, since there ain’t a lotta food elsewhere. Let’s look ‘round here, radio if ya spot somethin’.” They hollered, getting a few nods back. She and Jet began to walk in a direction.

“Ya did good, Jet. Real smart.” They pat him on the back, giving Jet a small moment of pride. He looked around again, trying to look for someone. The dust around the desert obscured foot prints, but Jet noticed a small trail. Small indents, spread further than a normal walking stance; a child? Running? Jet followed the trail. After all, it definitely wasn’t an adult footprint.

There was a small mass of sand and a part of the cactus. A part of cactus obscuring- a kid. They had to be small, hidden in the sand- well, more like buried under the sand, using the cactus to hide their face.

Jet slowly pulled the cactus away from their face, trying to block all the sun from shining and scaring them. They were still breathing, just asleep. But Phoenix Witch, if you blinked, you’d miss their breath. He started to move the sand off of them; he wanted to wake him up, but he was scared to hurt them. “Hey,” he said quietly. “Hey, kid, wake up,” 

The light started to get to the kid, and they slowly started to wake up with a small groan. Panic slowly filled their head. They were caught. Oh, Witch, they were dead- they screamed, prompting the other Killjoys nearby to come running.

“Hey, hey! Calm down!” Jet said in a calm voice. He held out his hand. “I’m Jet Star, he/him.” Moon and some other ‘joys showed up with them. “This is Moon Day, they/she.”

“Patron Ain’t, they/he.”

“Flicker Tape, she/her.”

“Pound Cake, any pronouns.”

“Blue Bear, he/him.”

The kid looked confused.

“We’re part of the Killjoys,” Jet began to explain. “Were you with the group that was leaving last night? With Goldie Spikes?”

They nodded. “My- my dad, and- and my mom, they-” they couldn’t get the words out, but everyone knew what they were saying.

“We know.” Moon said gently. “But you’re safe now.” They smiled, lifting their baby blue mask over their head. “Let’s get you out of there first. We’ve got water in the van.” The other ‘joys began to help Jet in digging the kid out. 

“Witch, you look about half dead.” Flicker mumbled as Pound helped them to their feet. She grabbed her radio: “Hey, this is Flicker; I’m with the RageLoves, Ferocity X, and the Diamond Squares. We found a kid.” she looked back at them. “Did anyone escape with you?”

They shook their head and looked down. “No. The- the Draculoids, they-” sand and dirt made the tears burn their eyes. Moon took off their jacket and put it on them, giving them a supportive side hug. 

“It’s okay. Spikes managed to rescue one; her effort wasn’t totally in vain.”

Flicker sighed, turning back to her radio. “Kid says they’re the only survivor. Mission’s done,”

“ _ Heard, _ ”

“ _ Copy that _ .”

“ _ Gotcha! _ ”

“ _ Headin’ back, _ ”

“ _ Gotcha, _ ”

A slew of responses hit back through the radios. Everyone started to walk back to the van. As they were walking, Jet pulled the ramen bag from his pocket.

“Here, eat this. It’s probably better than cactus.”

They were emaciated, probably from a mix of their parents not trusting the food they were eating and the lack of options in the desert. “Thanks,” was all they said, tearing the bag open quickly and not hesitating to take a bite. 

“You did good, Jet,” Moon said with a smile. Jet felt joy swell in his chest. He did it! He saved someone, and his first rescue mission was successful. “Hey, Pound,” they said, attracting Pound Cake’s attention. She leaned closer. “You wanna pick the kid up? I’m scared they’re gonna pass out or something before we get to the van.” He nodded and did so without hesitation.

“Jet’s a cool name,” the kid said, halfway through a bite of the uncooked ramen. “I never got to tell you mine, I’m-”

“Whoever you used to be doesn’t matter. We don’t use those Bat City names. You get a Killjoy name now,” Patron said, lifting their mask up to their forehead with a smile.

“So what’s mine?”

“You don’t gotta worry about it too quickly.” Flicker opened the back door of the van while Bear started the engine. “First, let’s get you back to base.” She handed a canteen of water to them, cap already unscrewed. Everyone was scared they’d overexert themselves too much, even from the slightest thing.

“Destroya,” a Killjoy Jet didn’t know the name of exhaled. “When’d you last eat, kid?” They only shrugged in response.

“How long were you out there alone?”

“Three nights,”

Mutterings of “what the fuck” and “holy shit” filled the van.

“We should call you Ghoul,” Flicker said with a small laugh. “Cuz I’m surprised you didn’t fuckin’ die out there.”

“Maybe they  _ are _ just a ghost, and we all had way too much at the last Bang Bitch concert,” someone scoffed.

“Whaddya say,  _ Ghoul _ ?” Moon said with a small elbow to them.

“It’s cool,” they said with a little smile.


End file.
